The Returning Chaos
by Phoenix1220
Summary: Jackson thought he was going insane, but according to a trio of old women, he actually had a curse. Apparently, if he didn't get to the rift and stop the chaos in time then he may go "hollow," whatever that meant. This would not go well for him. might contain gore if necessary. (I've temporarily stopped working on this to continue my other stories. Revisions are needed as well)
1. Rough Intro

**Hey guy it's Phoenix here, this is a little fanfic idea that I was hoping you could give me suggestions about, I came up with the idea and tried affiliate it dark souls. Not sure how good it'll be and I NEED suggestions. I'm going to try to make my own plot while still using some weapons, creatures, and such from dark souls 2. Likewise I hope I can create original own areas and bosses. Again some reasons why suggestions are EXTREMELY helpful. Some dialogue directly taken from FromSoftware.**

All his life Jackson had wanted to find something that made him special and different from other people. He always thought he would be extremely smart or find something unique, he was even naïve enough to hope for so called "super powers". Though as it turned out that the only thing that made him unique was his insanity.

Everywhere he went he saw disturbing images and heard voices inside his head. His parents were getting very worried and had taken him to almost every psychiatrist in town. No one could explain the sudden occurrences, except for one person. It was in an old building that they had never even heard of before. It was very dilapidated with a rotten wooden "therapy" sign hanging by only one side. The supposed "therapist" was an ancient looking lady in a red robe; she was probably older than the building. Jackson's parents had probably never been more skeptical about something but they were very desperate.

"Well you've met a terrible fate haven't you? Heheheh" her laugh and her voice made it sound like her lungs were filled with dust.

"Ooh my, Sisters! Have a look at this boy." two more women in identical clothing came in, along with someone who looked like somewhat of a maid.

"Heh heh heh… What seems to be the ruckus? Ooh, my! Your face, the face of the curse. It's an Undead. An Undead has come to play. Heh heh… the curse has returned, "said the first sister.

The second finished, "And along with it will come the chaos, Heh heh… You're finished. You'll go Hollow." They both turned back to the first woman

"Unless you somehow stop the chaos. At the rift, they always end up there the ones like you."

His mother was furious " my son is not going anywhere! And he's not going to bbe 'hollow' or whatever you called it. He only turned 18 last month!" as Jackson's mother stormed out of the building and got in her car the old woman just laughed.

In unison they said, "_You must go, on a journey without rest. If your will is yet unbroken, then you may return here._ _Heh heh_. _Now, go along, go along… Heh heh" _

_That night Jackson thought about what they had said. If he really had a curse and that place, the rift, had a cure then he would have to find it before… well wasn't sure if he even wanted to know what a hollow was. He decided he would visit them again in the morning. _

_**SO let me know what you guys think! I wanted him to go back to the fire keepers in this chapter, but I finally decided to put it in the next one instead. Hope you guys liked it! Remember this is only a rough draft and my 2**__**nd**__** time only writing a fanfic so it WILL NOT be perfect IN ANY WAY.**_


	2. Adventure Begins

**I was originally going to write more rwby or possibly find something new to write about but I said, and I quote, "FUCK IT! I'm doing this instead!" so here I am continuing the story so don't worry reader, you can continue to praise the sun. Also FEAR NOT, to make it more interesting I am including firearms even though those are in bloodborne but you know what, FUCK IT. I think I'm getting to attached to that phrase… ANYWAY I don't have much inspiration for this story so I hope it is still good. ENJOY.**

It was raining, _a lot, _not to mention the wind, cold, and lightning. It seemed like every natural force was trying to prevent me from arriving at my destination. Some would call me insane for being outside in this weather and well, quite frankly they would be right. But if they knew where I was going… I would like to refrain from thinking about that. I would be sent to several psychiatric wards, be locked up, have to wear one of those straight jackets. This is because no one, even a mentally unstable person, would even try to attempt what I was about to.

Hollow. That's what I was. Apparently it's some freak curse, but my parents think it's some mumbo jumbo made up by a trio of senile old women. I knew better though; the second they started talking. There was truth behind their vague words, and I, Jackson Porter, was going to find it.

Before I even enter the building, I hear their voices.

"Ooh, see, I told you this one was brave," said the first one

"Or stupid. Either way, he will do just fine." The second countered

"Oh, I simply love when they come back!" the third cooed

"_You may enter" _

The last piece of dialogue was said in unison. I had a bad feeling; these elderlies were extremely creepy. Creepier still though, after they a said enter, the door had opened on its own accord. What else was there to do? I entered. The building was different than before, instead of dilapidated concrete there was well-woven wood in the shape of a small hut. In fact everything was different. Lights were torches; metal chairs became wooden rocking chairs. The women seemed to notice my curiosity and, as always, vaguely explained.

"You will start to see things differently now, people who were once friends becoming monsters, ordinary objects turning into nightmarish things,"

"You will become more ware of your surroundings yet at the same time, less aware of yourself. You will begin to have certain… affinities for techniques and skills not of your time,"

"Thus is the power of the curse. Do not let anyone lead you astray from your path,"

One of them then hands me a weapon; a simple, yet seemingly efficient, short sword. Another comes up and offers a dagger. The final one portrays a simple set of armor, clad in red cloth at the shoulder and chest pads. I grab the equipment and I'm about to ask where I need to go, but as I look up… they vanish. My surroundings seem to shift as everything in the room spins. I nearly throw up. Closing my eyes I wait patiently for this feeling to end. I look up. I'm in a subway. All around me people are walking and being so attached to their phones that they don't even notice me. A train pulls up. The yellow lettering says _rift station_. That can't be a coincidence. Getting to my feet, I run for the entrance, when someone attempts to stop me.

"Hey kid! You don't have a pass for this train; you can't board it, especially not without a parent or guardian!"

Without a second thought I ignore him and run past, but something strange happens. I feel a sharp object enter my back. As I turn I see it is a throwing knife. I also see the man was preparing another throw. Wait, that… thing, was not a man. In the few seconds I had turned my back, he had transformed. His once prominent muscles shifted to weak, spindly limbs. His security guard clothes were also different, now being simple rags covering only the necessary regions. Seemingly on instinct I doge the next throwing knife and charge. Upon reaching adequate range I slash with my right-handed blade, and stab with my left, which was holding my dagger. Instead of said thing crumpling to the ground and bleeding to death, it mysteriously disappeared in a flurry of dark material.

Deciding not to dwell on what had just happened, also considering that other people were starting to stare, I step aboard the train. Before the doors close though, I notice something else in the station. Coming from where I slaughtered that creature was a small light orb floating towards me. It takes a minute to stop and hover atop my hand before being absorbed into my body. Sitting down, I ponder what that thing was and what it was I just consumed. Remembering the alluring blue glow of the beautiful object, I fall asleep.

**Nothing much to say here other than how I don't have anything to say :P so I'm not going to say anything. Oh wait I already did. Eh, oh well FUCK IT. Ha, knew I could squeeze it in there one more time ;) lol.**


End file.
